So Are You - English Version
by GhitaB
Summary: Marian is back. The town is frozen. Emma's guilt is consuming her. Who will be the hero this time? Captain Swan fanfiction but that doesn't focus 100% on them, as the actual plot goes on.


Hey guys! I've started writing my very first Captain Swan fanfiction, as I am totally and undeniably obsessed with them and their every move. The fiction has two versions: this one and one in French (that was the original one) but in order to get more people to read it, I thought it would be nice if it were in English.

My story starts right after the Season Finale of the third season.

Please, leave a review so I can decide whether to continue this story or not (I mean what's the point of writing a story if nobody reads it).

My story isn't one of these 100% Captain Swan fictions, the rest goes on too. I just anticipate a build up that could possibly happen on the show.

My English isn't that great because it isn't my mother tongue at all, so, please, don't mind eventual mistakes.

Thank you guys so much!

* * *

Regina slammed the door and made the entire restaurant quake. Anxious looks were suddenly directed to The Saviour, who looked down, ashamed and pensive.

"Here we go again! We're definitely getting more than a curse this time", grumbled Grumpy.

A babble of voices started growing. Everyone agreed on that last statement. Emma sat at counter, under the thoughful and worried glances of her parents and Hook. She looked around, ordered a Whisky and drank it all at once. She heard a soft, loving, voice. Snow.

"Hey, Emma... It's not your fault, you had no idea... Look." She glanced at Rolland, who was hugging his mother. "You reunited a family. You did what you thought was ri..."

"Yeah. That's what I do. I'm the Saviour. I save people. I'm one of the nice guys. Daughter of Snow White and Prince freaking Charming", she sadly laughed.

"Exactly. See it this way. You SAVED Ma.."

"Mary Margaret! You don't get it, do you? Yes, I did save her. And I won't apologize for that. But it's Regina. She kept track of you for years, tried to kill you and every single person who crossed your path. She cursed the entire freaking town to see YOU, suffer. I thought it was over, you know? With Regina on our side, despite everything that happened, things were good. Henry wasn't torn between the endless fights of his two mothers. He was happy. And she was happy too. I... I hurt her. I hurt her and my son in the meantime. And every single person in this town if she decides to take it out on them!"

As Emma said that last sentence, she noticed everybody was staring at her. She was almost yelling. Snow had that sorry look on her face and Charming had his arms around hers and the baby.

"I'm so sorry. I need to go. I have to go."

She left, soon followed by Hook, who was looking at her the entire time.

"Swan, wait!"

She sighed and quickened her pace.

"Now is not the time, Hook."

He still grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around.

"What?"

"Don't blame yourself, love."

A very furious Emma replied:

"How? I ruined somebody's happy ending, because I'm so damn stupid, stupid to think I can save everybody. How could I believe such thing? All this stuff, those fairytailes, this bullshit... I lost my common sense because of it!"

Hook was watching her, half-understanding, half-tender.

"How can you be so sure you ruined a happy ending, Swan?"

She remained silent, then, looked up, inquiringly.

"Swan, his wife might be back, but it doesn't mean he won't choose Regina. If his love for her is geniune, don't you think he'll go back to her? True love prevails. He just got back somebody who used to mean the entire world to him. He's obviously moved and has every right to be. But, really, it's far from meaning it's over with Regina. Let time work its magic. Stop blaming yourself for something that didn't even happen yet."

"Well, I wouldn't bet on her thinking that far. She's probably working on something to blow me up or turn me into a todd."

"Maybe not. Worst case, I run to Rumplestilskin and beg for his help. Since we're not trying to kill each other anymore, why not take advantage of that?"

Hook slowly approached Emma, a smirk dancing on his face, and held her hand. He looked up and stared at the stunning green eyes of the woman he loved.

"Again... Don't blame yourself..."

A soft smile appeared on Emma's face and she stared back at Killian's. She realized how caught up she was in the moment and pushed him away, letting go of his hand.

"I can't."

She rushed to the end of the street, yelling:

"I really have to go!"

Emma started running, still staring at a very confused Hook. She tripped unexpectedly.

On a snow patch.

It was the 8th of July.

* * *

Hook ran towards Emma and helped her up. They both stared at what caused Emma to trip. A snow patch? In July?

"Correct me if I'm wrong, lad, but I thought seasons in your world were quite similar to ours?"

"They are", answered Emma, lost in thought.

While falling, she believed she saw a shadow, felt a hand brushing against hers. Whatever. Nothing besides the very mysterious snow patch in front of her mattered. Yet, it was very real. And there was only one way it could be (at least, in Storybrooke).

"Magic.." whispered Emma.

"Quite common, love. Regina could have been aswell training to turn you into ice."

This joke, far from making the young woman laugh, made her shiver. Still, it wasn't Regina's style. It had to be someone else.

"Why are we wasting time on a snow patch? God knows how it got there. Why would we care?"

Following Hook's advice, Emma kept walking to go back to Granny's dinner. She had to apologize for the sharp speech she gave Snow earlier. The dinner was nearby. The street that was on their right, actually. They turned at the corner, only to find...

"SNOW?!"

Emma wasn't able to contain her surprise. She looked at the snow that covered the rest of the town, building by building.

"Hook? Warn Snow."

She handed him a phone.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do with that?"

"Hum, call her I guess?!" replied Emma, annoyed.

"You overestimate my capacities to adapt to this world, love. Yes, I'm devilishly handsome. And smart. But I'm from a world of magic. Not a world of... What do you even call that?"

"Technology. Use. It."

The young woman took the phone away from his hands, dialled Snow's number and handed him the phone once again.

"You know how to use your tongue, right?"

Hook contained his amusement. Oh, sure, he did.

"Could you stop with the smiles? Give it back to me. I'll talk to her."

After a few minutes, Snow and Charming came out from Granny's Dinner, pushing a stroller, followed by Rumplestilskin and Belle.

"Any comments, or suggestions, Mister Gold?"

"The Snow Queen."

"Well, that was fast."

"She's pretty famous. They actually made a movie about her in this world."

"Another thing I know nothing about" whispered Hook.

"What else do you know about her?"

"Well, Miss Swan, nothing you will enjoy hearing. She's powerful and has no idea how to control her powers. A catastrophe. But one thing, really, surprises me."

"What's that?"

"If it's indeed the Snow Queen, how is she even there?"

"I don't know... Like every creature that mysteriously found a way to come ruin our lives so far?"

"No, Miss Swan. You don't understand. The Snow Queen used to be in my castle. In a room with no door from which she can't escape. If she's really in Storybrooke, it means somebody has been there and found a way out for themselves... And her."

Emma and Hook glanced at each other. The pirate lifted an eyebrow.

"We kinda were in your "room". Maybe the Snow Queen came through the portal with us?"

"No, she wasn't just anywhere. She was in a enchanted vase, which turned her into a liquid. The vase, itself, was in a closet."

Emma looked at Hook, furious.

"HOOK! I told you not to play with the damn thing."

"What can I say, Swan? I might be 300 years old, but I still hold to my young spirit."

"Well, thanks to the very clever pirate, we know have to deal with an out of control Snow Queen, who will freeze the heart of anyone who will be in her way. Out of control means she can't spare anyone..."

"We won't let her harm our town" said Charming.

"Like you could do anything about it" replied Rumplestilskin.

"What happens if she freezes somebody's heart?"

"Well, Miss Swan, death."

"She's a danger to everybody in town?"

"She is."

"Impossible to stop?"

"We don't know yet."

"And she could hurt people badly?"

"Yes."

"Let's kill her then."

* * *

"Emma!" protested Mary Margaret.

She looked up to see a scared look on her mother's face, then ignored her.

"Any ideas?"

Belle's face suddenly lit up.

"I can do some research. Let's just hope that killing her isn't the only way. I'll let you know, Emma."

The Saviour nodded and sticked her hands in her pockets, as Belle grabbed her coat and left for the library. Four people (and a baby!) were still standing in front of Granny's dinner. David pushed the stroller and glanced at Hook to make him follow him into the restaurant. He did, leaving Snow and Emma alone.

She thought that as the mother, she had to break the ice that she felt, was growing between her and Emma. She was about to talk when her daughter interrupted her:

"... I know."

"I know, but there's only one way I can make sure my family is safe. I have no choice."

Snow held Emma's hands in hers.

"We always have the choice."

Emma looked down. She couldn't look at her mother in the eyes. She was right. She had the choice. She just didn't want to try.

"Emma, do you remember when I... Killed Cora?"

She did and finally looked up. Snow was tearing up. She could see the guilt in her eyes.

"I wanted to protect you. I wanted to protect, everybody. I told myself that I didn't have a choice..."

She stopped talking for a moment, to wipe off the tears that were scrolling down her cheeks.

"I did. I just needed to believe harder. I could have found a way to protect my family without having to break someone else's. Regina was devastated by her mother's death. You didn't break Regina just once, I broke her twice. I took her love away from her, then her mother. And you know, once Cora was dead, things weren't better. I wake up daily, full of regrets, wishing I could have made a different choice. I sacrificed a human life. Who cares how evil Cora was? I was supposed to be better."

Emma approached her mother and hugged her, wipping off her tears with her sleeve.

"Okay. I will figure out something."

While whispering those words, she believed them. She could find a way. She was going to find a way. She thought of how fast she decided to murder somebody she didn't even know, just a few moments earlier, shocked. It wasn't her. She wasn't like that. She wasn't a murderer. She wasn't the best woman to exist but yet, she was human. She shivered then let go of Snow.

"Go Emma, go check on Regina. I know it's hard, if we think of everything that happened between you but we need her. Trust me. I've known her for so long. She's stronger than you think. Take Hook with you, just in case."

The Saviour opened the door of Granny's dinner to let her mother in and call Hook, who showed up a few moments later.

"So, you're going on a suicide mission and you want to spend your last moments with me? Classical, Swan, Classical."

She rolled her eyes at the pirate. As much as she wanted to pretend she was annoyed by Killian's jokes, she wasn't. Somehow, his way of being, his sarcasm, made her feel good. Safe. Lost in thought, she didn't realize she was smiling.

"Swan! Careful, you're drooling."

She jumped with surprise, as Hook laughed.

"Wait..."

The pirate fixed Emma's blond hair behind her ears, with the help of his hook. He smiled, satisfied.

"You look for any excuse to use that thing, don't you?"

"I see my sarcasm is contagious, Swan."

Emma slighly blushed.

"Just shut up and keep going."

"Make me shut up."

He looked to her lips, playful.

"Stop. We have to be at Regina's as fast as we can. We need to check on her, remember?"

Confused, Hook still followed Emma. It seemed like they went back to what they were a few weeks, or a few months ago. Her walls were up again. What the bloody hell happened? He thought the kiss made it very clear his feelings weren't one-sided. Then why did she act in such a weird way?

Emma suddenly stopped in front of Regina's house, which surprised Hook, who came running towards her.

"Everything. Everything is destroyed and frozen."


End file.
